roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Harold
Harold, labeled The Nerd, is a contestant on Roleplay Reborn. He was a camper on Camp Drama as a member of the Killer Bass. Camp Drama In Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper, Harold was the seventeenth camper to arrive on the island and was intrigued by the island and the other contestants. He is also placed on the Killer Bass team. When he enters his cabin with all the other male Bass, he tries to bunk with Noah, but is distracted when Duncan begins to call him names, starting a conflict between the two. In the first challenge he decides to join Izzy in her plan to use team work to find pieces of wood underwater, but the result is poor as they lose the first part of the challenge. When building the confessional in the second part of the challenge started, Harold was pleased that the wood was oak, finding it of good use. Although the Bass lose the challenge, no one is eliminated that night. In The Hunter Games, Harold sits beside Izzy in the Mess Hall. Duncan shoves Harold's face into his breakfast, annoying Harold. When Duncan comes up with the plan of trapping Chef Hatchet for the challenge, Harold likes the plan and he, Izzy and Duncan help set the trap, although he and Duncan still dislike each other. Although Chef falls for the trap he quickly escapes it and catches the rest of Harold's team causing them to lose the challenge. Harold is place in the bottom two that night, but Owen is the one eliminated. In Featherheads, Harold seems to be sad that Owen was eliminated, as he thought he was a cool guy. Harold, along with the rest of his team decide that Eva is their strongest player for the first part of the challenge. The first challenge is revealed to be fake and Eva is forced to sit the second challenge (a game of football) out. During the first round of the football challenge Harold and Beth stand next to each other and are confused on what to do. During the second round Harold tries harder to score for the Bass, as he is inspired by Izzy's hard work in the first round of the challenge, even though he does not understand her method of biting the opposing team. He catches and passes the ball many times throughout the game. Harold is seen to be happy when his team wins the challenge. In Forest Grumps, Harold wakes up with his hand in a bucket of water, that had been placed their the previous night by Duncan. This angers Harold and causes him to ask Noah for a lend of his pants, which he declines to give him. During the camping challenge he follows Courtney's orders as he sees her as a "Scout Master" as he is forever loyal to the scouts, being one since he was a child. He reluctantly gathers wood with Duncan, who throws him up in a tree, where Harold is stuck for five hours. When the bear attacks the group it manages to catch Harold. Later that night it is revealed the bear swallowed Harold, but he spits him back up. Harold did not mind the bear attacking him, calling it the coolest thing to happen to him in his life. Although his team is sent to the elimination ceremony, he does not mind as he is still thinking about how he fought with a bear. He receives the third last marshmallow of the evening, which makes him happy as he is not in the bottom two like at the last elimination ceremony. In Superstale, Harold wakes up and seems happy to discover he has not wet his pants again because of one of Duncan's pranks. He then states he wishes Duncan was more like Noah, as Harold sees Noah as a model contestant, as he is obviously to Noah's true intentions. Harold remains silent during the audition process of the talent show. When Izzy is hurt, she asks Harold to take over her place in the talent show. Although everyone doubts Harold's abilities, he moves the whole audience to tears when he is revealed to have a beautiful opera singing voice and Chris gives him a score of nine out of ten. Harold also enjoys Justin performing his act, as it gives him feel weird in a good way. Harold is bored, along with everyone else when he has to listen to Courtney's violin solo. Harold gets excited when Sadie announces her act will be jumping off a roof. He claims it makes Sadie more attractive in a "weird sort of way". At the elimination ceremony that night, he is mad when Sadie is eliminated and is shocked when she reveals that Bridgette and Tyler are a couple. In Fool's Gold, Harold accidently reveals to the Gopher's that Bridgette and Tyler are a couple, which causes great trouble within both teams. Harold volunteers to be apart of the five person team for the treasure hunt challenge, as he has been playing video games based on treasure hunting since he was five years old. Harold, along with Duncan, Izzy, Courtney and Bridgette are all chosen to compete for the Bass in the treasure hunt challenge. Harold is chosen to go in alone to look for treasure and is pushed in by Duncan when he refuses to go in alone. Although he finds treasure, before he can pick it up he is attacked by a shark and the rest of his team do not help him. His team ends up winning the challenge and the shark releases him after the challenge is over. In Your Goose Is Cooked, Harold walks to the kitchen with all the other contestants to discover that the challenge for the day would be a cooking challenge. When his team has to decide who is head chef, Harold agrees with Courtney when she offers to take the role. Harold is paired with Duncan and Cody for the challenge and they are told by Courtney to make a cheese burger. Harold begins to read through a cook book he has, but is stopped when Duncan hits him on the back of the head for not telling anyone he had the book. Harold did not show anyone the book as he wanted the challenge to be a learning experience for everyone and the book would not have helped the other contestants learn. He is mad when he discovers Cody forgot to add the cheese to the burger, costing there team some points in the challenge. Harold is happy when the Bass wins the challenge and decides to share his dinner with Noah under the stars, much to Noah's dismay. In Chris-napped, Harold is the only contestant upset to hear Chris has been kidnapped. He pairs up with Noah for the canoeing part of the challenge, on the condition that Harold does all the paddling. Harold does not mind this as he sees Noah as his best friend on the island, even thoug Noah does not feel the same way in the slightest. When the Bass reach Boney Island, Harold suggests they take the left path, but they end up going right. Harold follows Courtney's path as they travel to the cave on Boney Island. When they reach the cave, they find Chris, who Harold is thrilled to see and is happy to hear they have won the challenge. In In Gwen We Trust, Harold defends Noah when Duncan begins to trash talk him. Harold cheers on Courtney and Duncan during their challenge. Before he begins his part of the challenge, Harold confesses he hasn't been happy with his performance in challenges lately so he adopts a new persona he calls "Dirty Harold". He is paired with Bridgette and Beth for the three legged race, against Leshawna, Trent and Lindsay. Harold has to balance on Bridgette and Beth during the challenge and at first is doing a good job, but Harold soons begins to get cocky and begins to show off while balancing. He soons falls off the both of the girls and lands on his face, breaking the sunglasses he wore as "Dirty Harold", this causes his team to lose the second part of the challenge. When the Bass lose the challenge Harold realizes if he wants to win he needs to do it as himself and says he will not be needing "Dirty Harold" again for a long time. Harold is shocked when he recieves the first marshmallow of the night. Harold is extremely upset when Noah is eliminated and begins to cry like a baby. In Snakes and a Plane, Harold is shocked when Chris reveals that the campers will have to face there fears in todays challenge. Chris reveals Harold's fear to be ninjas and he will soon be forced to face his fear. While in the communal bathroom Harold is attacked by the ninja and he immediately faints into the ninjas arm. The ninja then drops him and leaves him in the bathroom. Harold cheers Duncan on when he is having his tattoo put on during his part of the challenge. Harold is happy when his teams win a box of scary movies for winning the challenge. In Hot Air Ba-loon, Harold agrees with Duncan when he says the team should split up into groups during the scavenger hunt challenge. He is paired with Beth and Bridgette, and they look aimlessly through the forest for a basket, Beth suggests they go search the boathouse, but Harold thinks it is booby trapped. Bridgette agrees with Beth, so Harold reluctantly agrees to go with them to the boathouse. Harold is shocked when Izzy and Chris crash the Bass's hot air balloon, but is happy to see they are both okay. He than blames Bridgette for not attaching the basket properly to the balloon. At the elimination ceremony that night, Harold is safe and Bridgette is eliminated, but he is shocked to find out Cody had voted for him. Appearances Trivia *Harold was the last contestant to recieve a marshmallow in the first episode. Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Killer Bass